Mākasu Nisshōkirite
|image name=Maakasu.png |kanji= 日照切り手・真佳寿 |romaji= |literal meaning= |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= June 6th |age= Unknown |age-part3= |death= |status=Active |species= (Shintai) |gender= Male |height= |weight= |eyes= Red |hair= White |skin= |family=(See Nisshōkirite Family) |weapons= Cyber Zangetsu (former) Cyber Tensa Zangetsu (former) |techniques=Sō'unga Tenshi Getsuga Tenshō Cyber Getsuga Tenshō (former) |abilities=Santai |occupation= |team= |affiliation= Nisshōkirite Family, Gallifrey, |anime debut= |final act= |manga= |movie=SOM: Genesis |game= |media=Roleplay }} (日照切り手・真佳寿, "Nisshoukirite Maakasu"; literally translated "Dedicated to Mars, Sunlight Cutter") is a human that due to a car accident nearly killing him and subsequent coma received the powers of a Shinigami from his mother as she transferred them to him to awaken him from his deep sleep. As a shinigami he is known within his clan as the Holder of the Dragon Flame an ancient spirit that reincarnates within the Nisshōkirite Family. As a shinigami he is forced to become a ryoka in order to save his mother from the laws of Gotei 13 as she transferred her powers to him so she was captured. As he went through the he arrived in Gallifrey where he found out more of his families history as well as finding his uncle who finished his training as well as giving him his Cyber Zanpakutō, Saibā Zangetsu. After this he stormed into the Seireitei to try and save his mother. However he failed in this quest as she was executed by her former commanding officer. After watching her die he went off and attacked the man who killed his mother, prematurely activating bankai and releasing a large amount of spiritual powers. This sudden release awoke something else within him as his memories returned in that instant. Personality More to Come... Appearance When on Shinigami assignments Mākasu is seen wearing the Nisshōkirite clans traditional red haori over top of his red hooded jacket. Under his jacket he is seen wearing an off-white shirt and black pants, on his feet he is seen wearing boots rather than open-toed shoes. His hair is seen to be white with red streaks and his revealed eye is shown to be red. History Much of Mākasu's past is a blur as he lost a lot of his memories after the crash and subsequent coma. Being in the coma for three years left his mother with one final and drastic option. Using the forbidden choice of a power transfer she on the eve of the 4th anniversary of that day she pierced his chest with her zanpakutō known as Hikisaki. In a flash of spiritual energy the room was bathed in a green light and he finally awoke in his newly acquired shinigami form, while his mother stood in a white Shihakushō as she had lost the bulk of her spiritual powers. As he awoke from his sleep he was afraid as he had forgotten who he was and who his own mother was. As his mother saw that he had forgotten her she was just as afraid but as his mother hugged him and showed him she wasn't a threat. Several months had passed and bits and pieces of his memories had returned while he was trained by his mother in a secret underground bunker beneath their house. During this time he learned how to control his immense spiritual power, call forth his zanpakutō and other shinigami basics. As he ended his senior year of high school he witnessed the bankai battle of Sū and Takuto. It was here he realized that the powers of a shinigami were here to protect those one loved. This however changed when he was forced to chase after a group of shinigami that on the orders of the kidnapped her and took her to be executed. As he chased after her he ended up in the land of his clan, with the Bad Wolf Bay of Gallifrey rather than the . When he arrived he was met by his Uncle, who gave him the Cyber Zanpakutō known as Saibā Zangetsu. As he fought his way into the soul society he was met by defeat as his mother was killed by her captain, Sonoma Khushrenada. Plot Swing of Memories *SOM: Genesis *SOM: Exodus *SOM: Leviticus *SOM: Numbers *SOM: Deuteronomy Invasion of the Cyber Army *ICA: Holy *ICA: S-cry-ed *ICA: Lost Ground Powers and Abilities Large Spiritual Pressure: Even when Mākasu was a small child he had a vast pool of power to which he unknowingly used it to pull off super human feats. This untapped power allowed him and his sister (who was right next to him in the car.) to survive the impact of the truck hitting the car on the day of the accident. However the exertion of his spiritual pressure caused his body to give out and that was what caused the coma, but after receiving a jump start from his mother he was able to keep his power under control enough to harness it. With his reiatsu he is able to generate small willow wisp on his finger tips as well as augment his physical prowess. Acrobatics: Having taken acrobatics as a child he trained his entire life in order to be able to move with an intense dexterity earning him the nickname "monkey man" in his youth as he could scale a tree in seconds as well as take down combatants several feet taller than himself in battle since he was hard to keep a hold of. SOM: Leviticus Enhanced Speed and Agility: As he channels his reishi into his legs he is able to jump incredible distances as well as run at high rates of speed. While using his speed he can evade attacks that would normally kill an ordinary human. It was said by his mother that his speed reminded her of flash steps but without a sound as if he wasn't moving at all as he vanished on the spot and reappeared in the same spot after his attack was executed. This speed surpasses flash steps as it is more natural and thus becomes instinctive in its usage, Mākasu is able to evade even the fastest attacks as long as his spiritual energy levels are normal. Enhanced Strength: As he channels his reishi into his arms he is able to lift objects three times his own body weight as well as punch solid brick with no consequence. Mākasu is a scary individual when using this particular skill as he shattered a man's collarbone with a single punch and broke a rib by plucking them. This strength has been compared to the of as he has been shown to intercept a blade from an opponent barehanded. Tenshi no Amaterasu Keijō: (天使の天照形状, "Angel of the Illuminating Heaven Form"): After achieving a sync rating of 100% he was able to awaken the legendary Tenshi State of his family. Once he activates this transformation he cast off his normal form taking on a natural angelic appearance, but due to the fact that he held a Cyber Zanpakutō his form was slightly twisted. When triggered he was shown to have lost the white coat gained by his bankai having only the Hakama and bandages present on his person as any form of clothing as he is also barefoot. On his face he gains distinct markings similar to that of while in his Segunda Etapa state, but Mākasu's are blue not green. As with the trend of angels he gains a pair of retractable black wings that can be hardened to deflect attacks. :*'Tenshi Getsuga Tenshō:' As he achieved his ultimate state he has access to this Getsuga variation and it takes a lighter blue and white hue than his bankai enhanced getsuga. Shintai Shintai (真諦, "ultimate truth"): This is the state achieved when one truely merges with their zanpakutō. This transformation is rare and several attempts have been to mimic these effects, only a select few have ever managed this. The transformation into this state is said to be permanent and the host loses the ability to utilize both and as they are one with their swords capable of using both states simultaneously. After achieving the Tenshi state of his clan Mākasu's powers started to distort and change as time moved on, slowly fusing them together until he could no longer hear his zanpakutō's voice. After this occurred, while trying to release both shikai and bankai, his blade started to glow and then dispersed into reishi, flowing into his body and changing his outward appearance. After the merge, he was shown to have lost the white coat gained by his bankai having only the Hakama and bandages present on his person as any form of clothing as he is also barefoot. On his face he gains distinct markings similar to that of Ulquiorra Cifer while in his Segunda Etapa state, but Mākasu's are blue not green. Unlike his Tenshi state, he has gained tribal markings on his body, the same as those on his face; these mark the true decent into the unknown. Unnamed :* Sō'unga (僧運河, "Sou'nga or So'unga" literally meaning "Monk Waterway") is an attack gained by Mākasu upon achieving his Shintai State, while similar to that of the Getsuga Tenshō he uses in bankai, this attack is black with a red outline to it and can be called the reverse getsuga as instead of drawing energy from only Mākasu, it draws in reishi from all around him, merging it together and increasing its own power. :*'Shintai Getsuga Tenshō' (真諦月牙天衝, "ultimate truth of the moon fang heaven piercer"): is the name of his enhanced Getsuga granted by this new form. By far it is his most powerful as it merges both his Hisakatateiō and Saibā Getsuga Tenshō used formerly by his bankai. The Shintai Getsuga takes a violet color, and it manifest itself as a dragon before it is released, the dragon encircling him before he fires this massive tidal surge of power. :Hypersonic Speed Magnification: His speed increased by his bankai is further enhanced by his Shintai transformation. Where he could create after images that consisted of shadows before he could make solid clones with his speed as well as move instantly from place to place, as not even air or light could keep up with him. This speed however has a penalty of causing his bones to buckle. Former Shinigami Powers Zanpakutō Saibā Zangetsu (サイバー斬月, Cyber Moon Slayer) is the synthetic clone of 's Zangetsu created by Hakuya Nisshōkirite, using the data of Daiku. Unlike the original zanpakutō this clone has been modified to have a sealed state taking the form of a basic katana, rather than having a constant release state. It was bonded to Mākasu due to his sync rating of 82%. The other modification was that the gender of the Clone was made female to contrast to the original being male. While inside Mākasu's inner world she appears inside a large forest, with a large river flowing through it and trees stretching high into the sky. Saibā Zangetsu's appearance is of a young girl, with white hair and golden eyes. She is seen wearing a black hat with a scarf around the band, a black over coat over her black shirt with hugs her body slightly. the lining to her boat is a peach color and on her waist one sees a skirt and on her feet she wears combat boots. At anytime she can manifest her shikai or sealed form to battle. She also unlike her twin within Ichigo has a pair of white angel wings. *' :' As stated previously Saibā Zangetsu has been modified to have a sealed state and as such has the ability to be released into its shikai state, to release he calls out the phrase "Rend it Asunder" (切り裂き, "kirisaki" or "Shred" in the English dub) once said his katana changes into an oversized elegant cleaver having no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Mākasu holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is slightly taller than Mākasu is, 1.75 meters, and has a white blade with a black edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Mākasu's will, changing length at a thought. SOM: Genesis :Shikai Special Ability: Saibā Zangetsu's Shikai is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. :*'Saibā Getsuga Tenshō' (サイバー月牙天衝, Cyber Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; "Cyber Piercer of Heaven" in the English anime): is the name of his primary attack, as the same rules apply since this is a clone of the original Zangetsu. At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a azure wave. :*'Hisakatateiō' (久方帝王, Moon Emperor): This technique is similar to the getsuga tenshō but unlike its predecessor is exclusive to Saibā Zangetsu. To use he channels his energy into his blade and then forms it into a tri-bladed energy weapon in the shape of three Yasakani no Magatama linked at the core. After the energy stabilizes he fires it at his opponent. This is useable in both shikai and bankai. :*'Meiyūkaze:' (名優風, "Starwind"): This is another unique attack that is derived from the energy of his getsuga. To use he twirls his blade in the air gathering reishi as his blade glowws red. After he has gathered enough he releases it outward in an explosive manner. SOM: Exodus *' :' Saibā Tensa Zangetsu (サイバー天鎖斬月, "Cyber Heaven Chain Slaying Moon") is the name of his bankai and his personal variation of Tensa Zangetsu. Once invoked he is surrounded by a pillar of spiritual energy. After this subsides he is clad in a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat (or shikakushō) with blue lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of the original Zangetsu. Underneath one can see bandages extending from his stomach to his mid chest as well as down his left arm. His blade shrinks down to a rather than a with a crossguard resembling a hollowed out star rather than the kanji for full. :Bankai special Ability: Saibā Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. ::* Enhanced Saibā Getsuga Tenshō: While in his bankai Mākasu has been shown to have a radically enhanced Getsuga Tenshō, similarly to that of his zanpakutō's counterpart. This getsuga is colored White and blue as opposed to the standard Black Getsuga seen in Ichigo's version. This getsuga has enough power to push back Sū Kurosaki while using his own bankai, a feat that surprised the former. ::*'Enhanced Hisakatateiō:' ::*'Enhanced Meiyūkaze:' ::* Ryūgetsuga Tenshō (竜月牙天衝, "Dragon Moon Fang Heaven Piercer"): This technique is a variant of the Getsuga Tenshō and only accessible while Saibā Zangetsu is in his bankai state. As the name suggest he forms his getsuga into the shape of a azure dragon as the energy still sits in his blade. As he points his blade at his opponent he releases the dragon with devastating effects. ::*'Hyper Speed Movement:' While in bankai form, his spiritual pressure is compressed considerably, and as such his body is now lighter and able to reach speeds higher than that of Shunpo, exceeding what he could do previously. As he moves he leaves behind after images to confuse his opponents and is able to attack from multiple vantage points, howeever prolonged usage of this speed causes his bones to rattle under the pressure of the compression of his powers. }} Trivia *This character will be strongly based after myself and as a start shares his first name with his creator. *The abilities section is recycled from a few of my other characters that are currently unused. Gallery and Navigation *Maakasu/Image Gallery References Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:To be Deleted